


Ever After : Jimercury AU

by johndeaconshands



Series: Ever After: Jimercury AU [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconshands/pseuds/johndeaconshands
Summary: Have you ever thought of the alternates where Freddie didn't contract AIDS that took him away from us? The time when gay-wedding was legalized at the time Jim and Freddie was alive? The time where Jim and Freddie had a child or two?
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Ever After: Jimercury AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122092
Kudos: 2





	1. One Step Up

Like any other Saturday nights, Freddie and Jim were cuddling up in the couch in the great house, Garden Lodge. The night was quiet except for the television that was playing one of Freddie's favorite films. It was a romantic one. 

They were talking about how much have changed since the time they started dating. Freddie and Jim had made their relationship public since 1991. Freddie and Jim had been cured of AIDS, thanks to the advancement of medical science. Freddie had co-founded a foundation for AIDS awareness, conducted a concert to raise AIDS awareness and funding for the global battle against HIV/AIDS called The Phoenix Trust, along with Brian, Roger and Jim Beach after his close call with AIDS. 

The world has been kind to them after their long struggle. They needed everything they have ever wanted. Two family homes in England and Ireland, their fur babies and so on. It has been a good year for the band too. Family, relationships and career was going well for the boys. Brian was dating actress, Anita Dobson, who has become very close friends with the Mercury-Hutton household. Roger welcomed his fourth child just last year, Tiger Lilly Taylor with Debbie and John was having the time of his life with his wife Veronica and his six children. 

The band was in the preparations of releasing their album called, "Made in Heaven", which was yet to be released later this year. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The clock struck midnight

"Happy Anniversary to us, my dear", said Freddie to Jim kissing Jim on his cheek.

"Aw! Happy Anniversary, my love", replied Jim with a kiss to Freddie's cheek, "10 years! What would I have done with you?"

"You'd have been waiting for me, darling", said Freddie

"I need to tell you about something, Freddie", said Jim.

"What is it, darling?", asked Freddie facing Jim.

"I have been thinking all our friends are moving forward family-wise and we're not getting any younger, are we?", said Jim.

"What are you getting at?", asked Freddie cutting out Jim mid-conversation

"I'm saying since we already went public on our relationship and everything. I think it's time for us to have an addition to our family.", said Jim, "And I don't mean adopting another kitty", as Freddie opened his mouth to say something.

"Alright. I can't say I haven't thought about us raising a child together. But yes, I think it's time we became parents too.", said Freddie smiling and hugged Jim.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that evening, the couple enjoyed a romantic dinner date at their favorite restaurant. They have planned to go with adoption even though they had an option of surrogacy which was gaining popularity around the time.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The legal procedures were hectic since the parents were both of the same sex. But eventually, the papers went through and the couple were in the list finally. 

Two months later, during lunch, the phone started ringing. Phoebe ran to attend the call

"Freddie, Jim, you guys have a call from the adoption center", Phoebe said jumping up and down. Freddie and Jim held hands and looked at each other. They immediately rushed to the room where the phone was and put it on speaker. 

"Hello", said Freddie

"Am I speaking to Mr. Freddie Mercury and Jim Hutton?"

"Yes", they said in unison.

"My name is Leslie Morgan and I'm calling from the adoption centre. And I'd like to inform you that a parent has selected you guys to be the parents. I'd like you you both to come down here on Friday around 4 p.m. That is okay, yes?", said the officer.

"Yes yes, thank you very much, Leslie.", said Jim

"I'll see you on Friday. Good day", said the officer cutting the call.

Jim and Freddie were beyond excited to hear the news. But they decided not to share it to the people outside the household already. Hence, they celebrated in silence within the household.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Friday came faster than expected. And the interview went smoothly even though the birth mother was starstruck seeing Freddie. She was a such a sweet kid, she was only 18 and her name was Kate and she is due in November and she was expecting twins. Freddie and Jim even invited her to stay with them so that they could provide for Kate, but she politely refused. 

Everything turned out so well. Freddie was beyond happy and had already started shopping for the kids even though there was 2 more months till the due date. 

Jim decided to build a changing table for the babies in this period. Freddie was all over the place decorating the baby's rooms, buying all kinds of toys and newborn clothes for the babies.

They maintained regular contact with Kate and even invited her over for lunch or tea a few times. Freddie made sure she had everything she needed. She was invited for Freddie's birthday dinner party.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

It was November 24th, when Freddie and Jim were having breakfast with Phoebe and Joe in the kitchen discussing about the newly released album when the house phone ring. Around this time, Freddie and Jim made sure that one of them stayed home so that they wouldn't miss the call and every phone bell they hear tensed them up for the same reason. This time it was from the hospital notifying that the babies would be here very soon.

Freddie and Jim were beaming with happiness. They held hands and looked at each other and Jim said, "This is it. We'll be coming back home with our children". They immediately rushed into the car. Mary has also joined the couple. The hospital was 2 hours away from Garden Lodge

Jim and Freddie went to see Kate and then saw the doctor who told them that the twins would be along soon enough. Freddie almost had a panic attack pacing along the hallway. Jim held his hands at all times even though he was tensed inside. 

A few hours later,

"Congratulations to you two.", said the doctor emerging from the labor room.

Freddie and Jim literally jumped from their seats seeing the doctor.

"Thank God", Freddie said, "When can we see our children?"

"You can come in now", said the doctor

As Freddie and Jim entered the room, they saw the nurse laying down a baby wearing a pink hospital hat in a crib. Jim noticed that the other baby also wore a pink hat.

"Can I?", asked Jim to the nurse laying down the baby.

"Sure, she's all yours", the nurse said carefully placing the baby in Jim's hands and correcting his hold. Jim's eyes welled up as soon as he held the crying baby and said, "Hey baby girl", he said rocking her, and his eyes filled with happy tears while Freddie leapt over Jim's shoulder to look at the baby who was now looking alternately at her dads.

"You wanna hold her, Freddie?", Jim asked. Freddie nodded and Jim handed over the baby to Freddie and told him to support her neck. "Oh they're perfect", said Freddie. All this while, Mary was attending to the other baby and that's where Jim walked to. Mary handed over the baby to Jim. He waked over to Kate to check on her. 

The couple spent almost an hour holding the babies. The doctors came to take away Kate to her room and announced that the couple could take the babies home as soon as they filled out the forms for the birth certificates

Surprisingly, the twins had different hair color. The older baby had blondish hair, the boys decided to name her Lyla Jer Hutton-Bulsara. The younger one had a black hair and they decided to name her Kathleen Mary Hutton-Bulsara after their mother.


	2. Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Freddie experiencing their new babies' firsts

*Freddie POV*

I woke up to the cries of Lyla. At least she slept through the night. Jim was still fast asleep. He was up in the middle of the night to feed the babies. I walked over to the pink room which was the nearest room to ours. The babies gave grown. They're whole of four months old. Katie(Kathleen) was sleeping through Lyla's cries as I ran to her.

"Hello my love, Papa is here", I said to Lyla who was giving me a toothless grin as I held her and rocked her and carried over her to the changing table that her Dad built for her and Katie.

I went on to change her diaper. 

"Phoebe! Jim! Could you come to the Pink Room!", I called out. Jim came running and stood by the door rubbing his eyes. Phoebe joined him. 

"What happened?", asked Phoebe, rushing to the baby and started laughing hysterically. I couldn't hold much longer, I started laughing too"

"Oh darling Jim! You put on a fresh diaper over the previous one instead of changing it"

Two Months later

*Jim's POV*

It was a usual Saturday afternoon when Roger came over with Debbie and the kids. We all were having lunch together. 

Rufus was busy playing peek-a-boo with Lyla, Roger was playing airplane with little Tigerlily and Freddie was playing with Katie with a few squeeze toys. They were all on in the family room. I joined Freddie. 

"Here kitten, you love the toy.", Freddie said to Katie who was laughing and took her in arms and gave her a kiss for which she laughed again. "Can you say Papa, kitten?", he said holding her and gave her a kiss and held at her arms length.

"Papa", said Katie. 

Freddie froze for a minute there. I was beaming with happiness.

"Did you hear that? She said Papa", said Freddie holding her and gave her a kiss.

"Aww! Our baby said her first words. Oh my God", I said my eyes welling up.

Freddie handed me the baby, "Oh Katie-girl, Dada is so proud of you!", I said giving her a kiss,"I have a feeling Lyla is gonna-"

"Dada!", Lyla said giggling

"Somebody get a camera! We need to take a picture", Freddie was screaming as he went over to cuddle with Lyla.

Phoebe came with the camera to get pictures of us with the babies.

5 Months Later

*Jim's POV*

Freddie has headed out to the studio for a band meeting and I finished up my day's work and went to family room to check on the girls who were playing with their Phoebe or Pheehee as they called it.

Katie was screaming, "Dada", as soon as I entered the room and Lyla joined in. I played with them for a while. The cats loved the children and the kids love them too. The girls had started crawling already and one of us had to go after them all the time. Freddie had already done the baby-proofing, not by himself, but he had a guy come over and do it for us. 

So I left the girls on the mat before I went to kitchen to get some applesauce because both of them loved it. 

I almost dropped the bowl when I saw Lyla grabbing the end of the coffee table and stepping forward. 

I held out my arms to let her walk towards me, thankfully I held her before she lost balance. 

"Oh my baby girl! Dada is proud of you!", I said kissing the top of her head.

Since both of them almost said their first words in minutes difference, Phoebe was waiting for the moment with a camera but Katie was too tired with all the playing that I and Phoebe took them upstairs to lay them down for nap time.

Freddie popped into the room as I was about to leave the room.

"Guess what!", I asked Freddie.

"What?", he replied

"Lyla took her first steps today!!", I squealed

"She did NOT", Freddie said sadly, "I'm jealous of you. You got to see her first steps and I did no and you didn't call me up to tell me that. Get out of my face", he said walking into our room.

"Don't be such a baby, Freddie. Did you forget the fact that we have one more baby? She hasn't taken her first steps yet", I said holding his hand

"That's true"

......An hour later.....

I rushed upstairs hearing Freddie scream my name loudly.

"Shut up! The kids are na-", I said as I saw Katie who pulled herself up holding the crib and my lover grinning like a kid who just pulled off a successful prank.

"Yes my angel. Papa is proud of you, my kitten", took Katie out of her crib and rocked her for a while.

14 Months Later

Freddie's POV

Saturdays meant play dates for us. And that means lots of fun and music. Yes, my children started music already. Both of them sings "Mama", it's just adorable and Jim and I watch those home videos most of the time. They love the sound of the piano which I play for them and they haven't started dancing yet. But I think they are getting 'round it

This Saturday we had a play date at Roger's place. Jim and I packed up the baby stuff and took the babies and left for Rog's place.

Deaky brought all his children or "Deaklings", what Rog calls them. Brian was out of station. And all four of Roger's kids were there and our munchkins.

Time passed so fast playing with the kids. Katie and Lyla was really friendly babies and never fussed about playing with their uncles or their kids. Even the kids loved them. 

"Papi, let's dance", said little Rufus.

Roger on hearing that set up his music player and turned the volume up so it was only audible but not too loud. The kids played with each other. Suddenly the song changed to something very familiar, "I'm in Love With My Car", the babies, Katie first and Lyla followed started bobbing their heads to the song.

I heard Roger falling on the floor laughing. And I said to myself, "You've got to be kidding me!", and started shaking my head smiling. The kids stopped and started giggling. Katie held out her tiny hand to me and said "Papa, jenz(dance)", and started dancing again.


	3. Numero Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Birthday!

Jim's POV

November 24, 1999

I woke up early like any other day except for the fact that today was not any other day. Today is our babies' birthdays. I woke up and turned to my side to see my husband who was still sleeping. I woke him up give him give him a kiss and cuddled up. He woke up immediately as if he was waiting for me to give him a kiss. Freddie laid on his side facing me.

"Good morning", I said kissing him again.

"You're in a good mood today.", he said snuggling.

"You forgot?", I asked almost immediately sitting up on the large bed.

"Of course not dear. How can I forget the day that my girls came into the world?", he said

"Your girls?", I asked him, raising an eyebrow, as he sat up.

"Ours", he said, pulling my hands into his and caressing the ring. Just then the door was opening. And Freddie was already smiling at me when a tiny head popped into the room and ran towards us. I got off the bed to hug her. But she didn't run towards me or Freddie. She went near the edge of the bed to wake up Delilah who was curled up on our bed as usual and started giggling.

"You naughty little girl", Freddie said getting off the bed to catch her and she started squealing "Dada!!" and ran towards me. I picked her up and Freddie started tickling her saying, "Tickle tickle tickle" and she started squirming and laughing in my hands. Then, Freddie held out his hand to Lyla and she literally jumped int his arms.

"Come let's go get your sister", said Freddie to Lyla as I was making the bed.

"You guys go ahead, I'll join ya' ", I said.

Freddie's POV

Katie was almost up and started crying since she didn't see anybody else in the room which almost often happens. I kneeled down with Lyla on my hands who I let go. Katie was all teared up already when I held out my hands. As soon as she hugged me, I tickled and she started laughing screaming "Papa" in between.

I got up and held out my hands for them to hold, "Come on! Let's go brush your teeth"

Jim joined us as I was getting the brushes for the girls

**A few minutes later**

"Careful on the stairs!", Jim said from upstairs as the girls ran down.

As we went into the kitchen, the girls were hugging Phoebe and babbling something which neither Jim and I nor Peter understood but the girls did because they were laughing and squealing.

"Come on breakfast time. Lyla! Katie!", said Jim as I went to get Jim some coffee. Never in the 80s or 90s did I think Jim and I would be having two 4 year olds when we are 50 something and Jim was strict parent than I was. I loved to spoil my girls but Jim does get angry when I over-do the spoiling even though they're really tiny girls.

For breakfast, we, as in, Jim and I had what we always have and the girls, since it was their birthday, Joe had made them tiny Gummy bear pancakes and some fruit on the side. Thankfully, the girls were not picky eaters but they loved Gummy Bears. 

The breakfast talk was mostly about the kids birthday party which was gonna take place at around 4. It was also a costume party so kids have to dress up. We made sure we invited all of the close circle kids we know, Mary's, Roger's, Bri's, John's, Mack's and of course their cousin, Jamal. Also my parents were invited and Jim's mother was flying in today afternoon.

Narrator POV:

After breakfast, Jim excused himself and kissed his lover and the girls goodbye as he went out to run some errands for the party and to pick up the parents who were arriving in two hours. Meanwhile, Freddie attended to the cats as the girls were playing pretend. Freddie also laid out the girls costumes for the birthday party. Mary promised to be here early to do the girls' hair. The girls seemed to love their costume.

"We're home", announced Jim as he entered through the front door with Mr and Mrs. Bulsara and his mother. Jim was carrying a box while Phoebe helped carry the rest of the goods in.

The girls were excited to see their grandparents. The both of them hugged and gave kisses to their grandpa, Nana (Mrs. Bulsara) and Granny(Mrs. Hutton).

"Look what Dada and Papa got you", said Jim, kneeling on the floor. "What is it?", the girls exclaimed in unison. Jim opened the box to reveal two kittens meowing saying, "Happy Birthday!"

The girls loved cats just like their dads. The kids played with the cats

"You just didn't get two more cats", Freddie said to Jim pouting while walked in through the door holding the hands of her sons who came dressed as a policeman and a boxer. The girls being babies and having short attention span turned to play with Mary's boys.

"C'mon girls! Let's go get your hair done.", said Jim as he picked up Katie who was still holding the kitten which Freddie now took from her which led to her crying. Lyla went with Mary. The boys were busy playing with the cats while Jim and Mary helped the kids get into their costume. 

The costume was specifically done for the twins. They loved their Papa's outfit from the Earl's Court performance in 1977. 

We got a red sequin one for Katie and the silver for Lyla. The girls had their hair upto the length that Freddie had then which made things even better.

The party was successful. The girls had their own cakes. They and their fathers had a great time celebrating the birthday.


	4. News Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Hutton-Mercury household, a call.

Lyla's POV

"To bed. Both of you", Dad said. The time was around 9 p.m. and we were supposed to be upstairs in bed right about now but we were playing with the cats without realizing the time. 

"Dad, its Friday night and Papa isn't even home to kiss us goodnight.", Katie said.

"Nice try.", said Dad, "Bed. Now."

"Just five more minute. Please Dad", I asked.

"Go up now or no phones for the weekend", Dad said

"I don't know about you, Katie but I'm going up.", I said to Katie and kissed Dad, "Goodnight Dad" and ran upstairs. "Wait for me", said Katie said after hugging Dad and came upstairs running. 

"You were supposed to wait for me", Katie screamed. "Keep it down.", I said, "We don't know need to go to sleep right away. We can stay up if we want as long as we keep quiet." "Yay! Let's do that. But what would we do?", Katie asked. "We can read comics or watch a movie on the computer!"., I said waving towards the computer.

We decided to watch a concert of Papa's which was on CD, Rock Montreal. We loved that concert.

We were fully absorbed in the concert that we startled when the door opened.

"What are you guys doing up at this hour?", Papa said walking into the room looking at the computer screen. "Ah, you guys are watching us. Haven't you watched it a hundred times already?", he said turning to us, "It's way past bedtime. So switch it off and go to sleep or I'm gonna have Phoebe put this thing in the white room first thing in the morning. C'mon under the covers now.", said Papa to us with his arms crossed. And with that me and Katie jumped under the covers. "Goodnight darlings. Papa loves you", said Papa switching the lights off. "We love you too", I and Katie said in unison.

Narrator's POV:

Freddie and Jim was having their morning cup of tea in the kitchen when their 11 year old, Katie, came down. "Good morning, lovie", said Freddie as she gave Freddie a hug, "Morning Papa" and walked over to hug her Dad, "Good morning, Dad". "You are up early today morning", said Jim returning the hug. They hear the sound of the stereo and Freddie says, "Lyla's up too. Well since we are early today. Why don't we all go out for breakfast? What do you say, Jim?" "Let's get going.", replied Jim and turned to Katie, "Get your sister and get ready. We leave in 20". With that, Katie went up.

The day was beautiful, with the weather just fine and the drive was quite nice until the girls and Freddie started fighting over the music. "I called it first", Lyla said. "Na-uh, I called it first", argued Katie. "No! I'm your dad so I get to decide", Freddie said. "I have three children. Oh my god! For heaven's sake", said Jim turning off the radio. "Hey!", said Freddie and the girls in unison. "No more radio for the trip", said Jim driving. 

*****

"Guess who?", said John covering Lyla's eyes from behind. "Uncle John!", squealed Katie. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you both in a long time. In fact, I have been asking Freddie to bring you guys to the studio", said John to the kids. "No, it's not on me. Work is already chaotic as it is and the kids would be bored.", said Freddie. "Nonsense! You all are coming to Roger's today for Lola's birthday?", asked John. "Yes we are.", said Jim. "Well I better get going", said John holding up his takeaway bag, "Bye girls! See you soon".

A few hours later.. 

The party was already in full swing when the Mercury household showed up. The kids were all out in the courtyard. Roger hired a clown to entertain the kids. The mum's and other ladies were all chatting away in the corner while all the dads and other gentlemen were deep in conversation when Freddie and Jim walked behind the girls bearing gifts for baby Lola.

Roger was the first to spot the kids and kneeled down to greet them. The kids loved their uncle Rog. He was the one who visited them more often other than John. Roger was the one who knew how to keep them away from disturbing their Papa whenever they were brought to the studio and everything after all. "Hello ladies!", he said pulling them into a hug. "Where's baby?", Katie asked. "She's in the courtyard with the other kids. Why don't I take you both there? Sound good?", asked Roger. "Yes, uncle Roger", Lyla replied nodding. "Uncle John doesn't get to say Hello, huh?", said John from behind making a sad face. "What do you know I'm their fav uncle?", Roger said. "Unacceptable", said John said kneeling down on one knee, "Come here, you both", said John opening his arms. The girls hugged their uncle John and left the room to the courtyard with Roger to see baby Lola. "How fast are they growing up?", said Freddie to John. "You tell me.", replied John, "It's seems like yesterday that Robert was born. But what can we say. They grow wayy too fast.", said John and walked away

"Would I be a bad guy if I wish they stayed like this forever. Like our little babies", said Freddie to Jim holding his hands. "You're already, Mr. Bad Guy", said Jim laughing, "But, no, I wish the same. They are the best thing that ever happened to us. Even though they are mischievous at times.", Jim added.

Freddie felt his phone buzzing and said, "Oh It's Mary. I wonder what happened." and attended the phone call. "Hello dear..... Slow down..... Okay I will put on the news..... Okay okay, goodbye Darling", said Freddie hanging up the phone. "What was that about?", asked a curious Jim. "I am not sure, darling, she was talking a bit too fast. She wants me to watch the news it seems.", said Freddie to Jim. "Debbie darling, could you put on the news", asked Debbie who was just carrying baby Lola around. "Of course, Freddie.", she said leading to the TV room.

"Oh My God!", said Freddie and Jim in unison watching the news headline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was initially published on Wattpad and then on Tumblr. All Chapters except the finale chapters have been published.


End file.
